Awakened
by Katia Swan
Summary: Ellie James grew up like a normal teenager, that is until she found out her true origin as a half blood. Suddenly Ellie is thrown into a world of myths and monsters, leaving her to struggle to stay alive.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Ellie's Pov:**

I squinted my eyes trying to see threw the darkness when I herd another large dogs deep growl, I got a sinking feeling of dread as I struggled to find a weapon before spotting a nearby stick laying in the distance. I pulled my self up on shaking feet and stumbled toward the stick, I got approximately five feet before the dog lounged again. I threw myself to the side grunting when I hit the hard ground, the dog landing right where I stood just seconds before. The deep cut in my side begging me to give up as I got to my feet again. I faced the large dog empty handed and week as it pawed the ground getting ready to deliver the fatal blow. The dog crouched down ready to lounge, but before it had a chance it crumbled into dust.

Now standing before me, holding a large sword stood a tall teenage boy wearing a orange T-shirt with bold letters I couldn't decipher because of the darkness. " Are you okay? " he asked sounding worried " lets get you into camp " the boy said extending his hand out toward me.

I took his cold hand and let him half carry me up a hill where a few others then came and helped the boy get me into what looked like an old farm house. They steered me up the stairs and into a room then placed me onto a bed. " she has a deep cut on her side, get one of the Apollo kids up here." Someone called out, my eyes grew large as I realized the person or thing was a centaur. I looked at the people around me wondering if this sort of thing was normal to them. To my surprise a teenage girl and boy were leaned against the wall looking incredibly board and three others were talking in a circle, where I over herd one saying " Aw I think she's scared of the pony " which made the other two snicker. I quickly hid my bewilderment and made my face neutral as two more teenagers entered the room. One of which being the tall boy who saved me from the large dog. The bright orange of his T-shirt caught my attention again, now being able to see the bold black letters I muttered aloud " Camp- Half- Blood.?"

The girl that accompanied the tall boy walked over to the side of my bed handing me a glass of what looked liked apple juice " Drink this." she commanded. " It will make you feel better. "

I looked at her surprised and said " I'm to young to drink alcohol. I've only just turned fifteen "

The three in the corner started laughing as the girl glared up at them " Don't worry its nectar not alcohol " she replied

I hesitantly took a sip knowing that I didn't have a choice but was shocked when I realized it tasted exactly like a chocolate muffin, one of my favorite desserts. I almost spit it back out though when she said something in Greek and then felt my side slowly stitching its self back together, instantly I lifted up my tattered shirt and saw that my gash had become a small cut.

" How is this happening? " I asked stunned, my eyes growing wider.

The tall boy answered this time shaking his wavy brown hair out of his eyes " Its the drink of the gods it can speed up any healing process but if you drink to much it will burn you into ash. "

" You're joking right?. " I replied not being able to bring myself to believe him.

" Oh no he's serious, once there was this guy named Jimmy he drank a whole gallon of the stuff and then just poofed into dust!." one of the three in the corner said rather enthusiastically.

" Oh I remember that, poor Jimmy. Everyone thought he turned into a phoenix!, but he was never reborn." another one added.

seeing the frightened look on my face the tall brown haired boy said " there never was a Jimmy." then add as a after thought "who let the Aires kids up here anyways?."

" That's are queue. " one said as they walked out including the two who still looked like they were going to die of boredom.

after the first group left the tall boy said " My name is Alexander and this is Carrie." indicating to himself and then to the girl who brought me the nectar and healed my wound.

starting to feel more comfortable with less people in the room I replied " my name is Ellie. "

" well Ellie, I don't no how to put this lightly, but your a half blood." The girl I now know to be Carrie blurted out.

" Sorry i'm confused, whats a half blood?." I asked trying to put the pieces together but having no luck.

Alexander shared a ' I don't have time for this ' look with Carrie before saying " Its when your mother or father has a child with a god or goddess."

" So your trying to convince me that my mother, who i'v never even meet, is a goddess?." I replied with a look that said ' your crazier then a duck on cocaine.'

" Well yes, and i'm also guessing that you have dyslexia and adhd?. " Carrie said brushing off my comment. She must have noticed the bewilderment on my face as she quickly added " Every demigod does so I just figured "

" When can I go home?. " I asked not even sure why I felt like I had to ask them, they cant just keep me here.

" At the end of summer, that will give you enough time to train and defend yourself from monsters." Carrie answered.

" At the end of Summer! but its autumn, and what monsters? " I said my voice rising with visible irritation.

now it was Carries turn to give a ' I don't have time for this ' look with Alexander. " you know like that hellhound that attacked you an hour ago!. "

" You mean dog!." I protested

" No, If that were a dog then it wouldn't have turned into dust, or how would you explain me healing you, and not to mention the centaur." she finished knowing she had won.

I sighed in defeat resting my head back on the pillow trying to make seance of everything. After a long minute of awkward silence Alexander pushed himself off the wall and said " You can sleep in here for the night then we can arrange everything else in the morning." I nodded unwillingly. Making the last thing I heard the quit thud of the door as they left the room.


End file.
